


Slick

by juicy_shuu (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Face Sitting, Facial, Kagune Sex, KaneTsuki - Freeform, M/M, the amount of sin in this is just too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/juicy_shuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukiyama usually has some nice ideas. Kaneki had to admit this was one of the best of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slick

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift to my great frondo Eren!

“Are you sure that this is a good idea?” Kaneki asked for the third time, pulling away from the kiss, making Tsukiyama whine quietly and squeeze his shoulders a little bit. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Mon amour, I am absolutely sure about this,” Tsukiyama couldn’t help but to let out a quiet laugh, the blush on his face darkening a bit at the worry on Kaneki’s voice. “I’ve been thinking about this for some time now and I’d really like try it, but only if it’s alright with you.”

“I’m just not very sure about putting my kagune… _there_.”

They had been talking and kissing for about twenty minutes, Kaneki sitting on the bed against the headboard and Tsukiyama on his lap, but Kaneki just couldn’t understand why Shuu wanted to do _that_.

“Ken, from what I’ve seen, you have perfect control over your kagune, there’s nothing to worry about,” And it was true, not only Tsukiyama had seen him using it in battles, but also for more casual activities, like that one time he had tripped when he was trying out some heels and Kaneki held him by the waist with his rinkaku to not let him fall, and he had been paying close attention whenever it was let out. “However, if you’re not comfortable with it then I won’t suggest it again.”

 “No, I’m comfortable with it; I’m just worried about you,” Kaneki leaned in, placing a tender kiss to Tsukiyama’s nose, smiling a little. He knew he could control his kagune very well, but he was just a bit nervous about the idea. That wasn’t exactly the intended use for it, but he’d admit that he was a bit curious to try Shuu’s idea. “Just let me know if I’m hurting you or if you changed your mind, okay?”

“Oui.” Tsukiyama smiled as he was kissed again, shuddering lightly when he felt Kaneki’s hands gently holding his shoulders and then moving up his neck and playing with the soft strands of his hair.

“Can I take it off?” Kaneki pressed a small kiss to Shuu’s cheek as he lowered his hands to gently tug at the edge of the patterned shirt Tsukiyama was wearing, helping him remove it and putting it away after getting a nod.

Wrapping his arms around Kaneki’s shoulders, Tsukiyama felt his cheeks heating up a little more, moaning softly when he felt tender kisses all around his neck, pleasant shivers running down his spine as he delighted himself with the soft caresses he was receiving.

Holding and squeezing the nice hips just lightly, Kaneki placed him on the bed and settled between the parted legs, his knees digging in the mattress when he leaned in closer to Shuu.

“I figured it would be easier for you this way,” He said quietly, smiling and pressing another kiss to the parted lips, moving his hand to brush some of Tsukiyama’s bangs off his face. “How do you want to do this?”

“I was thinking maybe we could start like the usual and then…” Tsukiyama trailed off, bringing his hands up to run his fingers over Kaneki’s arms, kneading the strong biceps under his shirt for a moment before tugging at it. “And why don’t you take this off, amore?”

Kaneki grinned a bit at his boyfriend’s eagerness, doing as told, throwing his shirt at some corner in the room before kissing Tsukiyama, closing his eyes while he mouthed Shuu’s bottom lip, the quiet whine he received in return making him feel hot, his cock hardening inside his underwear.

“We didn’t even start, and the noises you make are so nice…”

“Ken,” Shuu whined again, louder this time, his face turning into a nice shade of red from embarrassment while he pouted with freshly kissed lips. It wasn’t his fault he was so excited with the idea of having one of those pretty tendrils inside him. “Please, just get on with it…”

“Sorry.” Laughing quietly, Kaneki brushed his mouth over the pale chest, lovingly taking a pert nipple between his teeth while he rubbed the other one in circles with his thumb, making Tsukiyama arch his back off the bed with a moan.

Pulling away from the reddening bud, Kaneki then kissed his way down Tsukiyama’s soft stomach, dipping his tongue briefly in his navel and just loving how much Shuu was squirming underneath him.

“You okay? Can I continue?” He leaned back on his heels, resting his hands on Tsukiyama’s knees and glancing at his face with a smile; Shuu was just too cute blushing so much like that, his lips lightly swollen from all their kisses and his breathing heavy in excitement. “You look very pretty.”

“Y-yes…” Tsukiyama couldn’t help but to giggle a bit at the compliment, his face only getting warmer, reaching out to briefly run his fingertips over Kaneki’s abdomen. “You look very nice too. So forte…”

Kaneki trembled at the touch and felt his dick twitch, his own face now flushed hotly while he coughed awkwardly; delivering some gentle squeezes to Shuu’s thighs lightly as he moved his hands up under the edges of the rather short shorts the other was wearing. “These are… really cute.”

He slowly let his rinkaku out and narrowed the tendrils, two of them to tracing the band of the shorts before pulling them down and leaving Shuu with just his underwear on, the remaining ones moving up to brush around Shuu’s soft sides.

Tsukiyama sighed quietly, his eyes fluttering in delight, the slight ticklish feeling of the tentacles against his ribs making him shudder. “Ke-Ken, can I… touch them, please?”

Smiling after he got a nod, Tsukiyama reached out for the one that was brushing the inside of his forearm, a quiet gasp escaping him at how warm it felt in his hand, nibbling on his lip while he wrapped his fingers around it. “It’s hot. And it’s a bit soft too. Are you doing this on purpose?”

“A little.”

“Hm, it’s very nice…” He couldn’t help but grow even redder, excitement building up inside of him at the thought of what they were going to do. “And it’s a lovely size too, as thick as your-”

“I got it,” Kaneki laughed hoarsely, feeling pleasantly strange as his rinkaku was gently touched, his whole body heating up, the look of amazement on Shuu’s face honestly doing wonders to his nerves and he just had to lean to press a brief kiss to his lips. “You’re so silly.”

Holding onto Tsukiyama’s thighs, Kaneki moved down his body, swallowing dryly at the sight of the visible bulge on his boxers, removing it slowly and licking his lips as Shuu’s cock stood straight up against his belly. It was almost funny that even his dick was so pretty.

“God Ken…” Shuu whimpered, closing his eyes when he felt a hand wrapping around his shaft, his whole body shuddering in pleasure as his head fell back against the pillows, the tendrils never stopping and continuing to touch him, two of them wrapping around his thighs and spreading them gently.

Kaneki glanced briefly at the other’s face before parting his lips and letting the tip of Shuu’s dick rest against his tongue, closing his mouth to place a sloppy kiss over it, delighted at every mewl and moan he got, his own dick begging for attention. He relaxed his jaw a little and took more inside, sucking gently as he twisted his head just a bit around it.

“Nnng!” Tsukiyama grasped the sheets tightly in his hands, his toes curling when he felt Kaneki’s lovely tongue run from base to tip over his erection, a thin trail of saliva already dribbling down his chin.

Removing the cock from his mouth, Kaneki worked his lips down to the base, kissing and lapping around for a moment before mouthing at Shuu’s balls while his rinkaku spread the pale thighs a bit more, the two free tentacles wrapping around the slim waist.

Pumping Tsukiyama’s cock with one hand, he reached out for the lube they left on the edge of the bed earlier. Kaneki licked his lips after pulling away from the smooth sac, receiving a whine of complaint.

“You have to be patient,” He joked softly, his face growing warmer as he briefly nuzzled the inside of Shuu’s thigh, giving it a small kiss, sucking very gently on the soft flesh. “I like taking my time with you.”

“You like teasing me chéri, it’s completely different.” Tsukiyama breathed out quietly, his thighs shaking around Kaneki’s head, the feel of the tendrils squeezing him lightly every now and then making his cock thump in arousal.

Kaneki rolled his eyes and uncapped the lube, squeezing some onto his hand before spreading the plump ass cheeks apart, licking his lips briefly when he saw Shuu’s hole twitch, feeling completely magnetized to it. He leaned in without thinking twice, pressing his lips to the entrance, teasing the rim with the tip of his tongue and dropping his jaw to dip his tongue in, lapping around briefly, groaning as he squeezed the plump ass cheeks with his hands.

“S-sorry, I-I couldn’t resist,” Kaneki pulled away quickly after he heard Tsukiyama gasp rather loudly, feeling his cheeks get even hotter, embarrassed at his own actions. “You’re just very pretty and even your ass is nice to look at and, uh, I didn’t even think.”

“P-pas de problème, Ken,” Tsukiyama whispered, becoming more of a mess since he didn’t even know if he should laugh or be turned on at the other, his chest heaving as he panted, breathless since he was caught completely by surprise when he felt that lovely tongue on him. “It’s not as if I don’t like it when you do that.”

Shaking his head lightly with his cheeks still burning red, Kaneki pressed his thumb to the hole, spreading some of the lube over it. “I’m going to put it in now, alright?”

“Sì.”

Kaneki slowly pushed his middle finger in, humming as he felt Shuu’s warm insides swallow him up to the knuckle, pumping it in and out before adding his index finger in, twisting and scissoring them around for a bit.

Arching his back off the bed, Tsukiyama moaned loudly when he felt those lovely fingers gently working his muscles and stretching him nicely, loving how Kaneki would curl up his fingers when he was deeper, sending jolts of pleasure straight to his dick.

“You okay?” He asked after pulling out some minutes later, removing one of his tendrils from around Shuu’s waist and pouring lube over the tip of it. “Are you ready to continue?”

“Y-yes,” Tsukiyama whined, licking his lips as he watched Kaneki remove his shorts and underwear before positioning the tip of the rinkaku against his entrance, a gasp leaving his throat when it was slowly pushed inside of him. “Nng merde… rrgh…”

“A-ah…” Kaneki breathed out hotly, watching as the first few inches of the tentacle slid into the awaiting hole, stretching it little by little, feeling the hot walls grip him and sending little sparks of pleasure down his spine, his thick cock hanging heavily between his legs. “It’s so strange ah… I-I can feel a bit…”

“Oh?” Tsukiyama let out shakily, barely being able to keep his eyes open, moaning when he felt the tip of the kagune flick upwards and brush his prostate, his cock thumping with blood in excitement as pre cum dribbled out from the engorged tip.

“Yeah… it feels a bit nice… it’s warm and… slippery,” He started moving the tendril in and out, using other two to keep Shuu’s thighs spread open, and the other one brushing up the pale chest. “Does it feel good?”

“Ou-oui… very much,” Tsukiyama dug his nails on the mattress beneath him, his bangs clinging to his skin as tiny drops of sweat ran down the side of his face. “Tr-très bien…”

“Hm,” Kaneki hummed quietly, breathing heavily as he kept moving in and out of the other, leaning down to run his tongue over the hard shaft, completely ignoring his own begging one. He took the heated tip in his mouth, sucking around it as he pressed his rinkaku deeper inside of Shuu, twisting it just a bit as he brought a hand to touch the rim of Tsukiyama’s stuffed hole, brushing his fingertips around the over sensitive nerves. “You’re so full…”

“Ke-Ken! Please, nnnn mon dieu… _please_ ,” Tsukiyama cried out, clenching around the tentacle and squeezing his eyes shut, feeling his balls tightening as his release came crashing down, his whole body shuddering heavily. “I-I’m… Ken! A-aah!”

Kaneki relaxed his throat the best he could, dropping his jaw as Shuu came inside his mouth, bringing one of his hands to pump him dry before slowly swallowing down all of it and pulling back, running the back of his hand over his lips. The taste honestly wasn’t the best thing in the world, but he really didn’t mind.

He placed his hands on Tsukiyama’s hips, soothingly rubbing the flesh with his thumbs as he gently removed his kagune from him, hearing him groan quietly, and retracting it. “Are you alright?”

“Oui…” Shuu breathed out, a dazed smile on his lips, slowly opening his eyes and reaching out to gently tug him closer. But as soon as he did, he felt Kaneki’s cock brush against his thigh and he glanced down before looking back up at his face. “You’re still hard, mon coeur… do you want me to…”

“O-oh,” Kaneki blushed a bit, licking his lips at the proposal and feeling his cock twitch between his legs; he was definitely interested. “That would be nice but… aren’t you tired?”

“A little, yes, but if you come closer maybe I can do something,” Tsukiyama’s already flushed face became even hotter, his lips curving in a smile that was too coy for what he wanted to do. “Would you like me to use my mouth?”

“Yes,” He said quickly, his breathing getting heavier in anticipation, his thighs shaking as he stood up on his knees on the mattress. “Yes, please.”

“Hm, come closer, s’il te plaît,” Shuu smiled playfully and patted the space on the bed beside his head, taking Kaneki’s hand in his and gently tugging him closer. “That way I won’t have to move much.”

Kaneki did as told, moving around so he was kneeling right beside Tsukiyama’s head, his face completely flushed as his cock stood straight up against his abdomen, pre cum dripping from the fat tip, feeling it thump in excitement.

Tsukiyama reached out and gently held the base, glancing up at Kaneki through thick eyelashes before sticking his tongue out, licking around the tip and pressing a wet kiss over it, delighted at the hiss he got in response.

“Oh god Shuu…”

He parted his lips a bit, taking the tip in and sucking calmly, his eyes fluttering close as the delicate taste filled his mouth, moaning around the hot shaft. Moving a bit, he tried to get more inside his mouth, whining loudly when he noticed it was too difficult to do it in the position they were. Tsukiyama slowly pulled away, licking his lips and glancing up at Kaneki, who was staring down at him with heated eyes.

“Amour, it’s rather difficult like this,” Shuu bit his lip, quickly trying to come up with an idea of a better way to suck him off, blushing and smiling a bit when an idea popped in his mind. “Maybe you could… just, come here, per favore…”

Kaneki furrowed his brows in confusion, feeling too hot and aroused to understand what Tsukiyama wanted him to do, letting his hand be taken in a much softer one. He followed to where he was being gently pulled to, moving closer to Shuu’s head and lifting his thigh when he felt a light pad to it, his eyes widening when he finally comprehended what was happening.

“Sh-Shuu, are you sure?”

“Of course,” Tsukiyama smiled, helping Kaneki to place each one of his thighs around his neck, licking his lips when his eyes landed on the fat cock just in front of him. “It still amazes me how thick you are, Ken.”

Feeling his cheeks grow even more heated at the comment, Kaneki had to admit that it was a nice sight under him, with Shuu staring so excitedly at him, and as long as he wasn’t hurting him, it would probably be very fun. “We usually do the other way around.”

“Vero, but a change of scenery is good sometimes.” Tsukiyama leaned in with his lips parted, not hesitating to take the tip in his mouth and suck gently, his hands caressing Kaneki’s strong thighs and squeezing his lower back, kneading the toned ass every now and then.

He closed his eyes, relaxing his jaw and taking in what he could of the erection, moving his head up and down, delighted at how heated it felt and how it thumped against his tongue, a little bit of saliva and pre cum trickling down the sides of his mouth.

“Ooh… shit…” Kaneki moaned, moving to hold onto the headboard as his head dropped, keeping his eyes halfway open to watch the other, staring at how concentrated he was, his lips wide open so his cock could fit. “Yo-you mouth is so stretched… ah…”

Tsukiyama hummed in reply, getting a hoarse groan from Kaneki, opening his eyes a bit to look up at him, pulling the dick out of his mouth so he could brush his lips all over it, delivering sloppy kisses around until he was licking the base, loud slurping sounds filling the room as he moved lower, taking the soft balls in his mouth, each at a time, and sucking them calmly, his cheeks hollowing as he did.

“Sh-Shuu,” Kaneki’s whole body was shuddering, sweat dripping down his chest, his thighs tensed while he fought to keep himself up, his abdomen tight as he held back from cumming.  His eyes were fixated on Tsukiyama’s face when his tip was taken back in the hot, wet mouth, staring at how his dick was pressed against the inside of a very soft cheek, one of his hands reaching down to gently brush the swell on it. “I-I don’t think I’ll… last much longer…”

Giving the fat cock one last suck, Tsukiyama pulled back before resting the swollen tip over his slightly parted lips, his tongue still poking out a bit and pressing against the heated flesh, glancing up at Kaneki with a knowing look.

Nodding quickly, Kaneki reached down and started stroking himself quickly, his chest heaving as he panted and groaned, the sight of a messy and waiting Shuu being more than enough to send him over the edge and he came with a loud moan of his name, spurts of cum falling onto Tsukiyama’s face and open mouth.

As the warm liquid ran down his face, Tsukiyama fluttered his eyes open, sighing quietly and licking the corners of his mouth appreciatively, looking up at Kaneki with a small smile, his hands moving to caress the toned abdomen and chest.

Kaneki let out a low laugh, glancing down with an apologizing look, his thighs shaking from holding himself up for so long, panting as his shoulders dropped tiredly from the force of his orgasm.

“S’il te plaît, don’t fall on me.”

Smiling a bit, Kaneki carefully moved off of Tsukiyama, plopping down beside him on the bed, sighing silently in delight, feeling completely satisfied as he took one of Shuu’s hands in his. “Sorry for that, I should have warned you better.”

“Nonsense Ken,” Shuu waved him off briefly with his free hand before taking one more drop of cum from his face, sucking it from his index finger. “It was amazing, très spécial. Thank you for agreeing with it.”

“Hm, it was a good idea,” Kaneki reached out and gently placed Tsukiyama’s sweaty bangs behind his ear, kissing the clean spot on his forehead before sitting up. “We should probably shower; we’re really sticky. I’ll help you wash that off.”

“See Ken,” Tsukiyama smiled, sitting up and kissing the other, laughing a bit at the small grimace he received as a bit of the cum on his face was smeared on Kaneki’s cheek. “You have nice ideas sometimes too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry for the amount of sin in this i don't even know what to say


End file.
